Hopelessly Devoted to You
Hopelessly Devoted to You from Grease is featured in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine Anderson as his audition song for the school musical of'' Grease''. Blaine begins to sing it right after a conversation with Sam about his recent break-up with Kurt. He walks through the hallway, singing with a sad expression. The scene turns as Blaine is seen sitting by himself in the choir room, looking at a scrapbook full of pictures of himself and Kurt and the memories they made together. He sings on the football bleachers as he watches football players hold hands with cheerleaders, as they have got love that he hasn't. Blaine finally completes his performance in the auditorium, where he sings with a microphone stand. He sings the song as his audition song in front of Artie and Finn, despite saying to Sam that he isn't fit for the musical, particularly Grease. His finish is full of emotion and heartache as the song expresses his feelings for Kurt. Artie and Finn agree that he would be a good Danny Zuko, but Blaine emotionally says he can't play any of the romantic scenes because he is still emotional over his recent break-up with Kurt. Lyrics Blaine: Guess mine is not the first heart broken, My eyes are not the first to cry, I'm not the first to know there's Just no getting over you I know I'm just a fool who's willing To sit around and wait for you But baby can't you see, There's nothing else for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you But now, There's nowhere to hide Since you pushed my love aside I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you My head is saying "Fool! Forget him" My heart is saying "Don't let go" Hold on to the end, That's what I intend to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you But now, There's nowhere to hide Since you pushed my love aside I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you Hopelessly devoted to you Trivia *The outfit Blaine is wearing in this performance is the same outfit he wore in Michael during Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. *The performance is similar to Across The Universe's I Want To Hold Your Hand scene. In Season Two, Kurt sings I Want To Hold Your Hand with the movie's arrangement of the song. This song is about Kurt. Errors *At one point, Blaine flips a page in the scrapbook, but in the next shot, it is still the same page. Gallery Tumblr md7jiteDwN1qdvumko11 r2 250.gif Tumblr md7jiteDwN1qdvumko10 r2 250.gif Tumblr md7jiteDwN1qdvumko7 r2 250.gif Tumblr md7jiteDwN1qdvumko3 r1 250.gif Tumblr md7jiteDwN1qdvumko2 r1 250.gif Tumblr md7e56kwOa1qbz8aro1 250.gif Tumblr md7e56kwOa1qbz8aro2 250.gif Glee.S04E05.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_067.jpg Tumblr md7e56kwOa1qbz8aro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdai7z8Eon1qfzltqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mdasroiKOc1qfzltqo1 r1 500.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.45.49.png.jpg Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz44m44kfZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease